el secreto de Bella
by lupita.kuchiki.7
Summary: Yo no soy una simple humana...soy la niña que sobrevivio y hermana del elegido. Mi familia son vampiros y muy pronto sabran el peligro que corren al estar a mi lado. Mi nombre es Isabella Lillian Potter Evans y esta es mi historia LO SE UN ASCO DE SUMMARY..PERO NO ES MI CULPA Q NO SEPA REDACTAR SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato

Capitulo 1

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los Cullen y los lobos se aliaron para defender a Forks de los neófitos sedientos de sangre.

Los Cullen se encontraban de caza, ninguno quería dejar a Bella, pero ella les había dicho que se iba a Phoenix….en parte era verdad y en otra parte era mentira.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a cazar a las afueras de Canadá? –propuso Emmett

Alice se quedó petrificada por un momento y de la nada empezó a dar brinquitos

-¿Qué paso, Allie? –le pregunto Jasper al sentir la alegría que Alice desprendía

-Nada, Jazz. Es solo que Carlisle decidió que sería buena idea ir a cazar a las afueras de Canadá

-Entonces, vamos familia –dijo el patriarca de la familia y los Cullen echaron a correr directo a Canadá

Y como era de esperarse Emmett y Jasper empezaron con las apuestas de quien llegaba primero

-Vale, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que….comer comida humana por UNA semana –le dijo Jasper al oso de la familia con una sonrisa burlona

-Pero si yo gano….tendrás que hacer TODO lo que yo te pida por una semana –dijo el Emmett

-Yo me uno –agrego Edward para sorpresa de todos –pero si yo gano (N/a: algo obvio c: )… -no pudo seguir hablando porque Emmett le interrumpio

-Ah, no no no no…tu vas hacer trampa porque eres el más veloz de la familia –agrego con un puchero al estilo Alice

Empezaron a discutir y Carlisle se metio en plena discusión ante las miradas divertidas de las mujeres Cullen. Despues de tanta discusión Carlisle consiguió detener la ''pelea'' de los hermanos Cullen y Edward quedo fuera de la carrera.

El primero en llegar a las afuera fue *redobles por favor* (N/a: ok no :P) Jasper y Emmett intento hacer puchero, pero es algo obvio que sus pucheros nunca funcionan ni siquiera en Bella.

Cuando los Cullen ya estaban saciados decidieron regresar.

Ya casi estaban a la mitad del camino a la mansión Cullen, pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de un chico

-Enfrentemos los poderes de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, y una Potter, el títere de Albus Dumbledore.

-No dejare que toquen a mi familia –los Cullen se tensaron al reconocer esa dulce voz que ahora estaba ronca, una voz que solo a una humana le pertenece: Bella

-¿No lo entiendes, Potter? Tu familia nueva acabara muerta, tal y como muchas personas antes que ellos. ¿Qué vas hacer cuando te quedes sin mami Esme ni papi Carlisle?¿Sin tus hermanitos Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett?¿Y sin tu Eddie? –le dijo con burla

-¿Vas amenazarme cuando estoy desarmada? –le dijo Bella con burla –Vaya, si que eres valiente, Malfoy –añadió con sarcasmo en su voz

-Al menos yo no lloro y grito a la mitad de la noche. No mates a Cedric, por favor. ¿Quién era Cedric?¿Tu noviecito o tu amiguito? Es una lastima que no se haya defendido y hubiese muerto en aquel torneo, ¿verdad?

Los Cullen se acercaron con cuidado y pudieron ver la escena: Bella se apoyaba de un árbol y había un chico rubio enfrente de ella mirándola con burla y desprecio. Estaban preocupados por Bella, querían defenderla, pero las preguntas no dejaban de rondar en su cerebro, ¿Quién era Cedric?¿Acaso ella era SU Bella?¿Por que el rubio hablaba como si Bella no tuviera mas familia?

-Callate –solto Bella

-¿Tu papa no te enseño como se debe tratar a tus mayores?¿Acaso tu mama no te enseño modales? Oh, lo olvide. Ya estaban muertos cuando babeabas y usabas pañales

-Asquerosa, sucia y estúpida cucaracha –Bella había sacado un palo largo y le apuntaba a Malfoy en el pecho

Antes de que Bella pudiese decir una palabra dos chicos, un pelirrojo y un azabache, corrieron hacia ella y le detuvieron

-Bella, no lo hagas –le dijo el azabache

-El no vale la pena –siguió el pelirrojo

-Tienen razón, no vale la pena gastar palabras en un tarado inservible –bajo la varita y la guardo en su bolsillo

-No tienes las agallas suficientes, ¿verdad, caracortada? –se burló Malfoy

El movimiento de Bella fue tan rápido, que solo los Cullen pudieron ver el movimiento de la mano, y el puñetazo impacto en el rostro del rubio

-JODER! ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ! –grito

-Agradece el seguir con vida y vete…tienes suerte de que no te haya partido el brazo –le replico Bella y se fue, seguida del azabache y el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus rostros.

Q les parecio? Reviews? Tomatazos? Avadas Kedavras?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato

Capitulo 2

Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos, incrédulos y algo molestos, hasta que Emmett rompió el incómodo silencio en el que estaban sumergidos.

-¿Soy yo o esa chica se parecía o era Bella?

-No, es imposible que sea Bella. Ella está en Phoenix, todos la vimos subirse al avión que iba directo a Phoenix –dijo Edward después de salir del shock

_-¿Por qué no llamamos al celular de Bella?_ –pensó Rosalie

-Buena idea –dijo Edward al leer el pensamiento de Rosalie

-¿Qué cosa es buena idea? –preguntó Jasper

-Rosalie tuvo la idea de llamar a Bella –le respondió Edward pensando en su amada

Alice sacó su celular y marco el número de Bella y lo puso en altavoz, después de dos timbres contestó

_-¿Bueno?_ –se escuchó la voz de un chico con un tono de diversión

-¿Qué haces con el celular de Bella? –inquirió Edward con un tono molesto pensando que SU Bella lo engañaba con otro

_-Es que Belly-bells dejo olvidado su cel en nuestro jardín_ –y dos risitas se escucharon del otro lado de la línea

-Pásame a Bella –siguió Edward

_-Ella esta ocupada_ –dijo la misma voz. Al fondo se escucho la voz de Bella –_Dobles! Devuélvanme mi celular!_ –gritó Bella –_Ups, creo que ya nos cachó_ –dijeron las dos voces en perfecto unísono y con miedo

Al fondo se escuchaba como cosas se rompían contra algo, la voz de dos chicos rogando por piedad y la voz de una Bella enojada diciendo maldiciones en diferentes idiomas

_-¿Bueno? _–esa si era la dulce voz de Bella

-¿Ya engañas al pequeño Eddie, Bella? –le pregunto Emmett medio serio y medio burlón

-¿Quiénes eran ellos, Bella? –le pregunto Edward enojado y celoso

_-¿Estas celoso Eddie?_ –le preguntó Bella con burla –_Ellos son mis primos, ¿Qué no te dije que aparte de ver a mi mamá, también iba a ver a mis primos?_

-Oh….yo…este…lo siento, lo olvide –dijo el sexy vampiro avergonzado

-¿Por qué traían tu celular, Bells? –le preguntó Alice

_-Tal y como les dijo los dobles: yo había olvidado mi celular en el jardín y cuando regrese ellos tenían mi celular y supe que eran ustedes porque reconoci la voz de Edward al estar en altavoz _–al fondo se escucho la risa de dos chicos _-¿Qué ustedes no pueden hacer otra cosa que no sea molestarme? Vayan a molestar a Ronnie o a popotudo_ –los chicos murmuraron algo como '_'Lo que digas Belly-bells''_

-¿Por qué les dices dobles? –le preguntó Alice

_-Porque son gemelos_

-¿Qué es eso de Ronnie y popotudo? –le preguntó Emmett

_-Son unos apodos que le puse a un primo y a un amigo_ –dijo Bella con orgullo

-¿Qué haces, Bella? –le preguntó Esme en tono maternal

_-Nada, Esme. Estoy aburrida y no encuentro a mis trillizos_

-¿Trillizos? –le pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad

_-Ah, cierto no les dije. Es que asi les digo a los dobles, nos gusta actuar como trillizos y no pregunten por qué, porque ni yo se…Ahhhh!_ –gritó Bella y los Cullen se preocuparon

Al fondo se escuchó la voz de los gemelos que al parecer estaban asustados y rogaban por piedad

_-No te e-enojes B-Belly-bells_ –habló uno

_-F-Fue un a-accidente_ –siguió el otro

_-¿Cómo que fue un accidente?_ –preguntó Bella con una voz extremadamente dulce

-_N-no n-no-nos ha-hagas n-na-nada_ –dijo la primera voz

_-¿Y por qué razón?_ –siguió Bella

-_P-por q-que n-nos q-qui-quieres –_dijo la otra voz

-_Tienes razón_

-¿Por qué te enojaste Jingle-bells? –le preguntó Jasper

_-Por nada, Jazz. Jasper ya estoy empezando a creer seriamente que pasar mucho tiempo con el niño de la familia te afectó mucho el cerebro, tanto que hasta ya le sigues la corriente a la hora de ponerme sobrenombres_ –dicho esto empezó a reir y los Cullen también rieron con ella hasta que Emmett captó el mensaje de su hermanita

-HEY! Yo no soy un niño, soy un hombre! –exclamó el oso

_-Si, claro Emmett. Mejor dicho eres un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre_

-Eso es todo Bella! Ya escuchaste a Bella, osito –le dijo Rosalie a Emmett

_-Pues obvio, Ricitos de oro. Sino no sería Emmett_

-¿Ricitos de oro? –preguntaron Emmett y Rosalie al mismo tiempo con un tono de diversión

_-¿Te molesta?_

-No, al contrario. Yo también estoy empezando a creer seriamente que pasas mucho tiempo con Emmett –respondió Rosalie con burla

_-Ha ha ha que graciosa_ –dijo Bella con sarcasmo en su voz – _Tengo que colgar, mi madre me quiere llevar de compras otra vez_ –dijo con miedo

-Esperamos que sobrevivas Belly-nelly –dijeron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo

_-Yo también los quiero mucho, hermanos_ –dijo sarcásticamente –_Los amo, familia. Nos vemos el Martes, bye bye_

Q LES PARECIÓ?

REVIEWS? AVADA KEDAVRAS?

NOS LEEMOS OTRO DIA

BYE BYE C:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato

Capitulo 3

Bella había llegado el Lunes en la mañana a Forks y decidió visitar a su segunda familia. Cuando llegó a la mansión Cullen. Esme la estaba esperando en la entrada con su característica sonrisa maternal

-Hola, Bella –le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo

-Hola, Esme. ¿Esta Edward?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, querida. Vamos adentro

Las dos entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras para ir directo a la sala y subieron las escaleras para ir directo a la sala.

Bella, al ver a su prometido, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Él la acunó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te extrañé, Eddy –le dio una inocente sonrisa

-Yo también, Belly-bells –quiso gruñir ante el apodo, pero decidió seguirle el juego

-¿Por qué no te molesta que Bella te diga Eddie, Eddie? –Emmett hizo un puchero made in Alice, lo que causo la risa de todos.

-Porque es mi prometida y no me digas Eddie –Edward abrazó a Bella por la cintura

-Él me ama –dijo Bella con una sonrisa inocente, causando que todos se rieran

-Bella, ¿Quieres comer tus galletas? –le preguntó Esme a su hija con una sonrisa maternal

-¿Hiciste? –Esme asintió y Bella soltó un grito al estilo de delfin -¿Qué?¿Tengo monos en la cara? –le preguntó a sus hermanos que la miraban con cara de "¿Qué onda contigo?" –Así grito y no me juzguen

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Esme ya se encontraba en la sala con un plato de galletas y se la dio a Bella, quien gustosa las aceptó.

-Gracias, Esme

-De nada, cariño

-Oye, Belly-nelly –empezó Emmett

-¿Qué pasa, Emmy-pooh? –Bella decidió seguirle el juego a Emmett y Edward empezó a reír al leer la mente del oso de la familia

-¿Por qué te enojaste con tus primos cuando estábamos hablando por teléfono? –le preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad

-No quiero recordar eso –respondió Bella un poco enojada

-¿Y por qué no? –siguió Alice

-Aún sigo un poquito enojada y no quiero recordar

-Anda, Belly-nelly. Dinos, porfas –Emmett ya estaba empezando su puchero al estilo Alice y Bella suspiró cansada

-Está bien. Mientras yo estaba platicando con ustedes, yo estaba caminando por la sala, pero me dio hambre y fui a la cocina en busca de chocolate –dicho esto sonrió embobada, pero después la borro –Cuando estaba entrando me cayó encima agua fría y me tomaron una foto

Cuando termino de hablar Emmett, como era de esperarse, estalló de la risa ante una indignate Bella

-Por eso no quería decirles nada

-Es que fue tan grandioso. Me hubiese gustado estar presente –dijo Emmett cuando se calmo

-Si, fue muy divertido que me mojaran con agua muy fría –dijo Bella sarcásticamente

-Voy hacer una piyamada –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Otra piyamada, Alice –le reprochó Edward

-Sera divertido

-Si, eso dijiste la última vez y casi termino en una silla de ruedas cuando en lugar de una piyamada era una pesadilla, es decir tarde de compras –le reprocho Bella

-Alice, la enana tiene razón –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona

-Alice, ¿Me quedo o me voy? –preguntó Bella

-Te vas. Tu papá quiere verte

-Ok, nos vemos ¿mañana?

Todos los Cullen asintieron con una sonrisa y se despidieron de Bella

-Bye bye –gritó Bella desde afuera

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa, su padre intentaba hacer la cena.

-Charlie, ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Bella con incredulidad

-Intento hacer la cena, pero no se qué me sale mal

-¿No será que es porque estas intentando calentar una lata de salsa de tomate en el microondas sabiendo que puede explotar? –le preguntó Bella con sarcasmo en su voz

-Perdón –se disculpo Charlie con la cabeza gacha

-Ve a ver tele, yo termino de preparar la cena

-Ok –Charlie dejó la lata en la tabla y se fue a la sala a ver la tele

Media hora después, la cena ya estaba lista y Bella estaba poniendo la mesa

-Charlie! La cena ya esta lista! –gritó desde la cena

-Ok! –Charlie se levantó del mueble para ir al refrigerador y sacar sus cervezas y después sentarse en la mesa –Te quedó rico, Bells

-Gracias

-Te llegó una carta de Hogwarts

-Júralo

-Si, las cosas inician en tres semanas –dijo con una sonrisa al ver que Bella ya tenía su cabello de color amarillo chillón

-¿Me vas a dejar ir?

-Es tu decisión

Charlie logró a tiempo taparse los oídos antes de que Bella empezara a gritar como loca con su grito de de delfin, pero dejo de gritar cuando recordó a los Cullen

-Oh, no

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿Qué hare con los Cullen? No los quiero dejar asi sin mas

-Tendrás que decirles la verdad

-No sé. Tengo miedo de que algo malo les vaya a pasar sabiendo que él regresó

-Tú decides, Bella. Si vas o no vas –dicho esto Charlie se levantó y se fue a ver la tele, dejando a Bella muy sumida en sus pensamientos

Minutos después se levantó a lavar los platos y terminando se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaba Edward

-Hola, Eddie

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? –Edward se preocupó al instante al notar la voz apagada de su prometida

-¿Escuchaste la plática que tuve con mi papá?

-No, ¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa?

-Nada interesante

-Bella, dime

-Es que…tengo un secreto…uno tal vez un poco peligroso…y no estoy segura si decirles o no

-Mi amor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-Lo se…pero…no es fácil de decirlo –a estas alturas Bella estaba un poco nerviosa y su pareja la abrazo para calmar sus nervios –Creerán que estoy loca

-¿Por qué lo dices, Bella?

-Quiero ser sincera con todos ustedes, pero si les digo y no me dejan demostrar que si es cierto me tacharan como chiflada…y se alejaran de mi…y es algo que no quiero…no, después de tenerlos ahora a mi lado…date la vuelta, me tengo que cambiar

Edward se dio la vuelta y dejo que su amada se pusiera la piyama, una vez puesta la piyama se acostó en la cama seguida de Edward, quien la rodeo con sus congelados brazos en un abrazo protector

-Descansa, Bella –le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a cantar la nana de Bella

Bella fue recibida en los brazos de Morfeo y se hundio en un profundo sueño…a mas bien en una pesadilla

_Estaban Bella, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville en frente de una esfera brillante, peo no era cualquier esfera…es esfera ocultaba una profecía que Voldemort siempre quiso tener en sus manos y que causó la destrucción de la familia Potter_

_-Vamos, Harry. Coge la esfera y busquemos a Sirius –le dijo una Bella de 15 años_

_Harry cogió la esfera y antes de que echaran a correr una voz conocida para todos les habló_

_-¿A dónde creen que van con esa profecía?-esa voz le pertenecía a Lucius Malfoy –Sera mejor que me la den sino quieren salir heridos o lo peor…muertos_

_Atrás de Malfoy se escuchó una risa diabólica que solo a una mortifaga le pertenece: Bellatrix Lestrange._

_El sueño cambió: Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron y Neville habían sido capturados por los mortifagos y los mellizos Potter estaban frente a Lucius_

_-Dame la profecía, Potter. Y nadie saldrá herido_

_-No se la des, Bella! –gritó Neville , quien había sido capturado por Bellatrix_

_-Dame la profecía si no quieres que ninguno de tus amiuitos salgan heridos o como tantas personas antes que ellos…muertos –le amenazó Malfoy_

_Bella no quería que mas gente muriera por ella y mas si se trataban de aquellas personas que NUNCA le dieron la espalda, asi que decidió darle la profecía. Antes de que Lucius pudiera escapar una voz muy conocida por los mellizos lo detuvo_

_-Alejate de mi niña, Lucius –era Sirius Black, quien le metió un puñetazo a Lucius haciendo que cayera y que la profecía se rompiera por la caída_

_Y la guerra estalló: los de la Orden estaban luchando contra los mortifago_

_Todo iba bien entre la pelea que tenían Bella, Harry y Sirius contra Lucius…y todo ocurrió en un solo segundo: Bellatrix lanzando la maldición asesina, Sirius cayendo a través del velo…todo se volvió negro._

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPI

QUIERO AGRADECER A:

KariiSwanCullen

Delia Cullen

NathaliaB

Barlume

POR SUS REVIEWS

PD: NOS LEEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPI

PD2: REVIEWS? AVADAS KEDAVRAS? CRUCIOS?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato

Capitulo 4

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que le miraban con preocupación.

Cuando recuperó el sentido se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto y que esos ojo dorados le pertenecían a su hermano oso. Intentó moverse y puso una mueca a unos cables, Emmett, al ver la mueca que puso su hermanita, se alarmó y llamó a Carlisle.

-¿Qué tienes?¿Te duele algo? Carlisle –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el patriarca de la familia Cullen ya estaba a lado de Bella

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Bella con voz ronca -¿Y Edward?

-Está afuera, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Carlisle no pudo aguantar como un padre preocupado por su hija más pequeña de la familia

-Me siento bien, solo me duele la cabeza. A excepción de Esme, si van a estar de chismosos, mejor entren

-Je je…perdón, ¿Cómo estas, hermanita? –le preguntó Rosalie preocupada

-He estado mejor –le respondió con una sonrisa

-Bella, mi amor. ¿Estás bien?¿Te duele algo? Perdóname, princesa –le abraza y le da un beso corto en los labios –No debí dejarte. Es que como estabas muy dormida…-se vio interrumpido cuando Bella le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo

-No hace falta que te disculpes, no me siento mal

-Edward te trajo de inmediato cuando estabas teniendo convulsiones y fiebre. Nos tenías preocupados, Bella –le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Lo siento –se disculpó Bella con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada –Estaba teniendo una sonrisa

-Bella, ¿Quién es Sirius? –Edward no pudo aguantar las ganas de ponerse celoso, ganándose una mirada burlona por parte de Jasper

-Era mi tío, falleció el año pasado –le respondió con una sonrisa triste

-Oh, los siento. No debí preguntar

-No importa

En ese momento, Esme entró con una bandeja de comida para Bella con su siempre sonrisa maternal

-Ay, mi niña. Nos tenias muy preocupados en especial a Edward, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, Esme. Ya no me duele la cabeza –le sonrió

Bella no sabia por que Esme le recordaba a Lily, su madre biológica. Esme se parecía mucho a Lily tal vez no sea en su apariencia, pero si en su amor de madre, su sonrisa maternal, su dulzura y todo ese amor que solo una madre le puede dar a su hijo.

-¿Estas bien, Bella? –le preguntó Jasper al sentir la tristeza de su hermanita

-Si, Jazz. Solo me acordé de algo, pero nada importante –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, Bella –empezó Alice por ''casualidad'' –Te arreglas porque vamos de… -no pudo seguir hablando porque Bella le interrumpió

-Ay, no Alice. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO. Yo no voy de compras, si es lo que quisiste o quieres decir. Sorry, pero yo no quiero andar en una silla de ruedas de por vida –dicho esto todos se empezaron a reir ante unas indignantes Bella y Alice –Lo que digo es verdad, así que no se burlen

-No nos burlamos, Belly-bells…solo nos reimos –dicho esto, como siempre, estalló de la risa

-Anda, Bella –Alice ya estaba empezando con su puchero

-Esta bien, pero dentro de un mes NO salgo más de compras. Anda vamos, todos afuera que me tengo que cambiar

Todos salieron de la habitación, excepto Carlisle que se quedó para quitarle los cables

-Listo, te puedes cambiar. Te esperamos en la sala –Bella asintió con una sonrisa cuando Carlisle le dio un beso en la frente

En cuanto Bella terminó de vestirse (N/a: imagínense la ropa) se dirigió a la sala

-¿Nos vamos, Alice?

-Sipi, vamos Bella, pero tú no vienes Edward –le advirtió Alice al ver que su hermana tenia las intenciones de ir con ellas

-¿Y por qué no? Bella es mi prometida

-Te quedas aquí o tu Volvo y tu colección de discos sufrirán las consecuencias de tus actos –le amenazó y Edward puso cara de horror –Y sabes muy bien que si me atrevo a hacerles daño

-Esta bien

-Vamos, Bella –dijo una satisfecha Alice

Se fueron en el Mercedes de Carlisle y llegaron en media hora a Port Angels (N/a: Ya saben por que)

-¿Qué vas a comprar? –le preguntó Bella con aburrimiento en su voz

-Pues ropa –le respondió comos si fuera lo mas normal del mundo –Y luego vamos a que comas

Despues de andar 2 horas caminando por toda las plaza, Alice decidió llevar a Bella a comer

-¿Ya nos podemos ir, Alice? Estoy muy cansada y quiero ver a mi Eddie –le rogó Bella cuando terminó de comer

-Esta bien –resoplo Alice

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, metieron las bolsas en la cajuela y subieron al auto

-¿Por qué no arrancas, Alice?

-Quiero que me digas toda la verdad, Bella –le respondió Alice seriamente

FIN…OK NO

Q LES PARECIO?

ALBINI AL FIN TE DIGNASTE A CREARTE UNA CUENTA…GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR

REVIEWS? AVADAS KEDAVRAS? CRUCIOS?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

Capitulo 5

-¿A qué verdad te refieres, Alice? –Bella estaba muy asustada, creía que Alice era un mortifago.

-¿Qué eres? –Bella se relajó por un instante y agachó su cabeza.

-Te lo diré, pero júrame que no le vas a decir nada a nadie.

-Te lo juro por mi bolso de Dolce and Gabbana.

-Soy bruja –soltó Bella.

-¿Cómo que eres bruja? –preguntó Alice después de unos segundos de silencio -¿Bruja?¿De esas que vuelan en escoba?¿De las que dan miedo, según los humanos? No me engañes, Bella.

-Si, soy bruja. De esas que vuelan en escoba aunque no todos saben volar en escoba, no soy de las que dan miedo y no te estoy engañando, Alice. Si quieres te lo demuestro.

-Vale.

Bella sacó su varita de las botas que traía puestos.

-¿Por qué lo guardas ahí? –le preguntó la vampiresa señalando sus botas.

-Es mas seguro y fácil de transportar, ahora observa: _Accio manzana _–y en la mano de Bella apareció una manzana roja ante la mirada asombrada de Alice –Ahora, ¿Puedes arrancar mientras me como la manzana? –le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Claro –le respondió con una sonrisa

Alice decidió manejar al estilo de los humanos para ganar tiempo y seguir preguntándole a Bella sobre su vida de bruja.

-¿Naciste siendo bruja?

-Sipi, soy mestiza.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi madre era bruja, pero hija de muggles, es decir personas sin magia. Y mi padre era hijo de magos y por obvias razones su sangre era limpia.

-Uh…¿Y qué más? –Alice estaba muy entusiasmada por el hecho de tener a una bruja como hermana y más si esa bruja era Bella.

-Soy animaga y metamorfomaga (N/a: o como se escriba xD)

-No entiendo, ¿Qué es eso?

-Con lo de animaga quiero decir que me puedo transformar en un animal y lo de metamorfomaga que puedo cambiar de apariencia. Por ejemplo: el tono de mi cabello lo puedo cambiar voluntariamente, pero también depende de mis emociones.

-¿Y en qué animal te transformas?

-Adivina

-Tiene que ver con Edward, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y Bella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa –Un puma

-Curiosamente mi patronus también es un puma, siempre ha sido un puma. Nunca entendí por qué, hasta que conocí a Edward y me dijo que su sangre favorita era la del puma.

-Aww que tierno. ¿Eres metamorfomaga desde que naciste?

-Sipi, yo soy la única en mi familia mas no en el mundo mágico.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, mi mellizo se llama Harry, pero de cariño le digo popotudo.

-¿Y los gemelos son tus primos de sangre?

-No, no somos de la misma sangre, pero aun así nos queremos y nos gusta actuar como si fuéramos trillizos.

-Si, ya lo dijiste el otro día por teléfono, pero ¿Por qué?

-Como soy metamorfomaga puedo cambiar el tono de mi cabello al pelirrojo ya que ellos son pelirrojos y aparte de que nos gusta hablar al mismo tiempo y hacer muchas otras cosas que nunca nadie comprenderá por que las hacemos.

-¿En dónde estudiaste magia?

-En Hogwarts, se encuentra en Inglaterra.

-¿Y ya terminaste tus estudios?

-No, aun no. Me faltan dos años más y termino. En tres semanas inician las clases, pero no se si debo ir o quedarme.

-¿Y que esperas para decirles a los demás?

-No se como se lo vayan a tomar, no les puedo decir ''Oigan en tres semanas inician las clases en Hogwarts, es un colegio de magia y hechicería, que tonta de mi parte se me olvido decirles que soy bruja'' ¿Qué tal si me odian?

-No te van a odiar, estoy segura.

-No lo se, Alice.

-Por cierto, ¿Podré ir contigo a Hogwarts?

-Ay, no. Sorry Alice, pero no iras conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Si no me aceptan, me tendré que ir…para siempre. Y dejare que te alejes de tu familia por un capricho mío ni mucho menos dejaré que dejes a Jasper. Es algo que jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Por favor, Bella. Si tanto quieres volver a estudiar, diles la verdad. Nadie va a estar enojado contigo.

-Esta bien, Alice –razonó Bella –Les diré mañana en mi casa, ¿De acuerdo? –Alice asintió con una sonria -¿Podras ocultar tus pensamientos? –Alice volvió a asentir –Ok, ahora arranca.

Q LES PARECE? AHORA RESPONDO:

BoniBtR: deja d decir maratón que tu ya sabes al menos como van los capi y si albini seguire con la historia, tu misma eres testigo de que no suelto mi libreta

: hola! Que bueno q te haya gustado mi historia. Y los días de actualización depende d las tareas q me dejan

TatiiSwan : *grita* pff…nunca más volveré a poner el crucio…*se asusta* no quiero morir tan joven…es que estaba mu largo y por eso lo dividí

KariiSwanCullen : *le brillan los ojos* si bella le dira a alice la verdad…igualmente saludos

POR OVBIAS RAZONES NO PONDRE CRUCUIOS

REVIEWS? DESMAIUS? TOMATAZOS?


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

Capítulo 6

En solo 15 minutos llegaron a la mansión Cullen, donde Esme y Carlisle las esperaban con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo les fue, chicas? –preguntó el rubio

-Sobreviví a no andar en una silla de ruedas de por vida y te callas Emmett, porque aunque no te haya escuchado sé que te reíste.

Jasper saltó por la ventana y cargó las bolsas de Alice y de Bella.

-¿Sobreviviste hermanita? –le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ja j aja que gracioso. Si tu fueras humano dale por hecho que ya te hubiera pateado el trasero que tienes –le comentó Bella.

Ingresaron a la casa y subieron las escaleras para ir a la sala donde los esperaban los demás Cullen.

Edward y Bella, como era de esperarse, se dieron un tierno beso y se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo te pasaste la tarde con Alice? –le preguntó Edward cuando se separaron del abrazo.

-Pues fíjate que me la pase bien y sobreviví. Caminar dos horas en busca de no se que cosa no fue tan mal –le respondió con sarcasmo.

Todos, excepto Bella y Alice, rieron ante el comentario sarcástico de Bella.

-Ali, ¿Por qué ocultas tus pensamientos? –le preguntó Edward al no poder leerle la mente.

-Ni creas que te voy a enseñar como es el vestido de Bella –le reclamó –Y antes de que preguntes, Bella. Yo te llevo.

-Gracias

-¿Adónde la llevas? –le preguntó Emmett

-A mi casa. Nos vemos mañana, vamos Ali.

Se subieron al auto y antes de que arrancaran el auto Alice le grito a Edward.

-SABRE SI VAS O NO A LA CASA DE BELLA, SI HACES ALGO DILE ADIOS A TU VOLVO Y A TU COLECCIÓN DE AUTOS!

Dicho esto, arrancó y en cinco minutos llegó a la casa de Bella.

-Ya llegó mi tio, eh –dijo Bella al ver el auto de policía de Charlie estacionado en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Qué tío? –le preguntó Alice con curiosidad mientras salía del auto.

-Charlie

-¿Charlie?¿Charlie Swan?¿No que era tu padre?

-Nop, es mi tio. Cuando les diga la verdad a los demás, te dire el por que.

Ambas ingresaron a la casa y vieron a Charlie, quien se levantó del mueble y se dirigio a Bella.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Fuimos al centro comercial y me comi cinco barras de chocolate mientras Alice compraba. Por cierto Alice, él también es mago

-¿Ya les dijiste?

-Nop, solo ella lo sabe

-¿Y los demás que?

-Les diré mañana TODA la verdad y me odien o no yo me iré a Hogwarts.

-Ok, las dejare a solas – dijo Charlie mientras subia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

-En pocas palabras, es un castillo. Es prácticamente un hogar para mi porque ahí puedo hacer travesuras aunque Minnie me cacha muy pocas veces, pero asi me aman…ok no.

Ambas se sentaron en el mueble y se pusieron a platicas de cualquier cosa hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche y Alice decicició marcharse.

-Antes de que te vayas, toma –Bella le extendió una cajita de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Alice entre asombrada y curiosa, pues no lo había visto venir.

-Ábrelo –le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Alice abrió la caja y adentro venia un collar en forma de corazón que decía "BFF".

-Bella, esta precioso el collar y es ¿Swarovsky? Esta vez te luciste – sacó el collar y se lo colocó -¿Y el tuyo?

-Ya lo tengo puesto – le enseñó el collar que tenia escondido en su chamarra – Pero eso no es todo, abre el corazón.

Alice abrió el corazón con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver una foto de ella y Bella abrazándose y sonriendo a la cámara, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que la imagen se movía.

-La imagen se mueve! – exclamó Alice con alegría y Bella rio con diversión.

-Si, Alice. ¿Recuerdas cuando tomamos esa foto?

-Fue antes de la graduación, Charlie la había tomado con esa cámara rara.

-Esa cámara rara es del mundo mágico –le dijo la de ojos chocolates con una sonrisa.

-No pues si. Me tengo que ir, por cierto les dire a los demás que vengan mañana y no te preocupes tus secretos y mis pensamientos están a salvo. Gracias por el collar.

-Por cierto, toma este disco – le dijo mientras le entregaba un disco que decía "Bella being Bella" –Es para que tengan un pequeña idea de como soy en realidad.

Dicho esto, Alice se fue y Bella se fue a su cuarto y cerró la ventana antes de ser recibida por los brazos de Morfeo

HE HE HE…*SONRISA NERVIOSA* PERDON POR EL RETRASO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Crepusculo son mios, son propiedad de JK Rowling y SM…yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

Capítulo 7

-YA LLEGUE! –gritó Alice en cuanto entro a la mansión Cullen

-Alice, ¿Sabías que te podría escuchar aunque estuviera en el jardín? –preguntó Edward sarcásticamente

-Yo quise gritar porque quise asi que ni te molestes en preguntar. Por cierto, Bella dejó su ventana cerrada porque quiere dormir sola y tranquila. EMMET Y ROSALIE DEJEN DE HACER COCHINADAS, PONGANSE ROPA Y BAJEN..hay algo que les quiero enseñar al igual que a los demás.

Segundos después los demás Cullen bajaron las escaleras y se acomodaron en los muebles en la sala, mientras que Alice prendía la televisión y el DVD.

-¿Qué vamos a ver, enana? –preguntó Emmett

-Un video que Bella me dio y no me digas enana.

Alice sacó u n disco que decía "Bella being Bella" y lo reprodució en el DVD

En el video estaba una Bella de 14 años y tres chicas mas: una rubia de ojos azules, una pelirrosada y una chica de cabello castaño (N/A: en mi fic Fleur, Tonks, Ginny, Bella y Hermione son buenas amigas, y Fleur SI sabe utilizar la r)

-¿Quién se pinta el cabello de rosa? –preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

-_Mira, Bella. Un admirados tuyo te envio un globo_ –le dijo la castaña mientras le entragaba un globo

-_No se quien lo haya enviado, pero ya no soporto que me sigan enciando regalos_ –dijo Bella mientras agarraba el globo de mala gana.

-_Pero si es un hermoso detalle_ –dijo la rubia.

-_Fleur tiene razón, Bella_ –siguió la chica de cabello risa.

-_Ustedes lo dicen porque no tienen que vivir rodeada de muchos chicos que quieren andar contigo y hacen hasta lo imposible para conquistarte _–se quejó Bella haiendo puchero.

-_Entonces, ¿Qué vas hacer con el globo?_ –preguntó Fleur

_-¿Por qué no succionamos el helio?_ –preguntó la pelirrosada.

-_Buena idea, Tonks_ –dijo Bella con alegría.

-_Pobre globo_ –dijo la voz de un chico que sostenía la cámara –_Sufrirá las consecuencias de tener a Belly-bells como su dueña._

Bella bajó el globo y buscó un lugar para morderlo y succionar el helio.

-_Esto es muy bueno y divertido_ –dijo una Bella con una voz graciosa y empezó a reir, claro, los Cullen también rieron ante las ocurrencias de Bella

_-Normalmente , Bella suele ser algo retrasada mentalmente, pero no crei que fuera tanto. Es un hecho de que pasar mucho tiempo con los gemelos afecta la cabeza._ –dijo la chica de cabello castaño medio seria y divertida.

-_Yo también puedo hacerlo, y es muy divertido_ –dijo Fleur y también empezó a reir

-_Esto es realmente bueno. ¿Quieres probar un poco. Mione?_ –le preguntó Bella a la castaña, pero se negó, mientras que Tonks succionaba el globo.

-_**Anniong-aseyo **_–saludó Tonks –_Yo soy Tonks, la perla rosa._

-_Uh, esto es terrible_ –dijo Mione mientras señalaba a las tres chicas que estaban tumbadas en el suelo riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

El video terminó, pero siguió otro donde estaban Bella y Fleur, junto con unos gemelos pelirrojos.

-_Estábamos Bella, Tonks y yo caminando en el parque y empezamos a platicar de cosas sin sentido y se nos acercó un chico, específicamente se le acercó a Bella_ –Fleur estaba hablando y de la nada Bella se empezó a reír.

-_Bella, tranquila y no te olvides de respirar_ –dijo el pelirrojo con diversión al ver que Bella reía como si no hubiera un mañana.

_-¿Qué pasa, Bella?_ –preguntó Fleur con una sonrisa –_El chiste es que…hahahhaha_ –Fleur dejó de hablar porque no aguantó y estalló –_Ya deja de reir, Bella._

_-Y…como…no hacerlo_ –dijo Bella entre risas –_Ese chico se me acercó preguntando por donde había una heladería, pero como estaba tan hermoso nomas le dije "Pa'lla" y eso que él era francés._

Siguió otro video donde estaban Hermione, Tonks, Bella, los gemelos y otro pelirrojo

watch?v=IJREDFOHBR4 (N/a: imaginen que la pelirroja es Bella, la castaña es Tonks y la de castaño oscuro es Hermione)

Cuando el videro terminó Emmett estaba tumbado en el suelo riendo escandalosamente, mientras que los demás solo reían.

-Yo no crei que Bella fuera tan loca para cometer esas locuras –dijo Rosalie con diversión

-Emmett, ya cálmate –le reprochó Edward a Emmett al ver que no paraba de reir.

HI, MINNA *SONRISA NERVIOSA*

TIENEN DERECHO A REPROCHARME Y DE MANDARME AVADAS KEDAVRAS

NO ACTUALIZE PORQUE ME PERDI EN EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA

PUDE SALIR DE PRISION (ESCUELA) Y SOY LIBRE

GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS

YA SABEN REVIEWS = CAPITULO NUEVO


End file.
